Meta Knight's Dilemma Chapter 1
by Nayru Hatake
Summary: Part one.     Kirby, MK, DeDeDe, Whispy  c  Nintendo  Nayru/Raynu  c  Me.   Zach/Kunari  c  my friend     My own little fanfic with Kirby and Meta Knight. I added my character as an antagonist.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, we can't find it..." A voice called over the intercom, and the blue ball growled deeply.

"KEEP LOOKING! I Want the MASK!" His bat-like wings moved in front of his face and he looked down. "Where can it be? I know I had it on when I fought Kirby..." His wings spread as he gasped. "Kirby!" Suddenly, he wrapped his wings around his small body, teleporting him from his room to outside the commanding deck. He stormed into the room and as his wings turned back into a cape, he began to get odd looks from the eagle steering the ship as well as other members in the deck.

"Is that Kirby?" one whispered.

The other shook his head. "No, Kirby's pink, not blue."

Meta Knight growled, and turned around, his normal yellow eyes a deep shade of red. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT PINK MENACE?" the crew members ran out, frightened of him. The eagle merely stared. "What are YOU looking at?" Meta Knight growled and the eagle ran out. Meta knight took control of the ship as he calmed. He steered the Halberd toward Whispy Woods once more...

Below, Kirby was wandering throughout Whispy Woods without a care in the world. He smiled as he saw an apple falling from a nearby tree. "Waeo!" he gasped with joy and ran toward it, eating the apple whole. Nearby, another apple fell and Kirby ran toward it, happily scarfing it down. Nearby, another apple fell and the process continued for about ten more trees until a pile was seen under Whispy. Kirby ran toward the pile and inhaled it happily. Below the pile was a silver mask. He blinked as Whispy stared at him, then the mask. Kirby picked up the mask and held it above him, the light shining through the large eyehole. Kirby barely recognized the mask and merely stared at it like it was an oddly shaped and coloured apple. Slowly, he brought Meta Knight's mask toward his mouth...

"STOP!" Meta Knight yelled, his hand outstretched as he flew down toward Kirby. Kirby jumped back, away from Meta Knight's sword. "That's my mask, give it back..." He snarled and Kirby blinked.

"Aeo?" Kirby stared at it in wonder.

"Come on, Kirby. I don't want to harm you in any unnecessary ways..." Meta Knight's wings were outstretched, ready to fly, in case Kirby resisted. The opposite hand rested on the hilt of his sword. Kirby smiled and Meta Knight blinked, then growled, yelling after him as Kirby dashed off with it. For awhile, Kirby and Meta Knight ran. Kirby was laughing happily while the other was growling with hatred. "GIVE IT BACK!" _You don't know how important that mask is to me, you stupid pink ball..._ He thought to himself. Quickly, both of them stopped as the ground began to rumble with the approaching of a fat penguin and his Waddle Dee Army, heading right toward them.

King DeDeDe walked toward them, closely followed by his numerous Army of Waddle Dees, with a Waddle Doo leading them. When they stopped, silence took the three of them over. Meta Knight kept his distance from the pink ball and the fat penguin, who held and twirled his two-ton hammer like it was a pencil. King DeDeDe sighed heavily as he stared at Kirby for a moment, then the other and sighed again. "I hate to tell you this, and by hate, I mean you have no choice but to, but I need your help."

Kirby stuck his tongue out at the penguin and Meta Knight chuckled. "Kirby's right...why should we help you?" Quite suddenly, the King whomped Kirby with his hammer and the pink ball hit the nearest tree, the mask flying out of his hand. "Finally!" Meta Knight cried, and he flew into the air to catch the mask, fixing it to his face before landing. "Much better." Quickly, Meta Knight teleported away before the King could hit him. He appeared next to Kirby and sighed. "What do you say, Kirby? Go down without a fight?" Meta Knight drew his sword, little bolts of electricity appearing to form the blade. Kirby stood up and blinked, then shook his head. "Didn't think so." Meta Knight gave him a sword and a Link-ish cap with a lighter green ball appeared on his head.

Both Kirby and Meta Knight ran toward Kind DeDeDe, their swords ready to strike him. As they tried to double team the King, the Waddle Dee army got in front of them, blocking the shots. Somehow, after they were knocked away, they came back for more. No matter how many they knocked away, they never progressed toward the King, who remained stationary. Meta Knight growled frustratingly and Kirby just continued with his boundless energy.

After what seemed like hours had passed, both Kirby and Meta Knight were exhausted and gasping for breath. The King merely smiled, twirling his hammer once more.

"So, are you both going to help me now, or do you need more persuasion?" Meta Knight crossed his arms as his wings folded around him, only his eyes visible underneath a cloak.

"Hmph." said Meta Knight. Kirby sat down on the ground, laying his sword beside him.

"Waeou..." he whined. Meta Knight watched Kirby rubbed his empty belly. With a quick jump, Meta Knight flew onto the tree. Unsheathing his sword, he began cutting the stems of the apples, tossing them into three piles on the ground as they flew. As they fell, he hopped from branch to branch. Within about 30 seconds, he had around 50 apples picked. Once he made sure both Kirby's pile and the King's pile were about equal, he jumped back down, resheathing his blade. Kirby had no need to wait for anyone to tell him he could eat, so he quickly began.

As Meta Knight slowly ate his apples, King DeDeDe only stared at his pile, and something behind a nearby tree. With a long sigh, he started eating. His Waddle Dees continued to pressure him with each apple he scarfed down. Finally, he halted. Kirby smiled and stared at King DeDeDe, as he had already finished his pile several minutes prior. Meta Knight finished his apple, and then stared at the King with his yellow eyes. "What is it you wish of us, my liege?"

Looking back at the trees once more, King DeDeDe held worry and fear in his eyes. With a long and heavy sigh, he faced both of the Star Warriors. "There is a witch or something. I don't know what she is...but she is taking over my castle! She's turning my precious Waddle Dees into..." He stopped for a moment, and then waved his hand toward him, motioning for something to come toward him. "She's turning them into monsters." Both Kirby and Meta Knight gasped as they stared at a two legged creature with brown eyes and a brown crop of hair. It knelt next to the King and he gently patted his head. "This was a Waddle Dee." He softly spoke. With a tap on its head, it sat next to the King, just slightly towering over him. Meta Knight stood up.

"She did _THAT_?" He yelled toward the King, a bit astonished. Well, not a bit...more like really.

King DeDeDe nodded solemnly as he glanced at his servant, who sat there in silence. "So, now that you know what has been going on, will you help me? If I..._we_...don't stop her soon, the entire kingdom could end up like this." Meta Knight thought for a moment to him, and then looked over at Kirby, who nodded and stood up in battle ready mode. Meta Knight chuckled, and then nodded in reply to the King's question. King DeDeDe smiled gratefully. "Thanks. uhm, I'd rather not go back right now, if that's alright with you." Both Meta Knight and Kirby nodded, and then sat back down.

For the reminder of the night, the trio continued to eat their apples and talk about what was to come when they finally decided to go back. Soon enough, they fell asleep as the moon shone fully above them, partially blocked by the shade of the trees. They knew what was to come when they awoke, but they slept peacefully. The waddle Dee's remained awake; however, to keep watch and protect the trio as they slept. Even so, the Waddle Dees were unaware that someone, or something, was watching them in the form of a squirrel with a small red ring on its tail...


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun rose over the hills and shown through the dense treetops, Meta Knight sighed, polishing his mask and his sword. He looked upward, his golden eyes half closed as the sun shone through the branches and created spots on the pink warrior and the King. His face remained expressionless as he continued polishing his mask, his eyes closing as he glanced over indents from the battles he and Kirby had had over the years. He snarled slightly as he remembered having to dive down into the same ocean twice to retrieve each and every part of the Halberd from the bottom and rebuild it. He looked over to Kirby, who had rolled over, and smiled softly.

Then again, they had had times when they got along long enough to battle evil. His golden eyes glanced at the King and he snarled again, setting his mask aside and working on cleaning his sword. The Waddle Dees ran over to Meta Knight and frantically pointed toward the trees. He held a curious look on his face, but decided to follow them anyway. The winged warrior stood and went with the Waddle Dees, then jumped back once he'd seen that a few more of them had been turned into...

He turned his head away, and then ran back to the two others. "Sire! Kirby! Wake up! She'd followed us..." He shook King DeDeDe, trying to wake him. He lifted Kirby and shook him as well. "WAKE UP!" Kirby woke up and cried out, clinging to Meta Knight, scared. Meta Knight blushed slightly, and then pried Kirby off him, setting him down. "Sire, please wake up..." He shook the King harder and harder.

Finally, the penguin stood, yawning widely. "Whaaaat?"

Meta Knight pointed to the frantically running Waddle Dees. "The witch was following us!"

King DeDeDe sighed heavily. "We're much too far behind...We must go now."

Kirby and Meta Knight nodded. Before they started off, the winged warrior put his mask back on, sheathing his lightning blade once again.

"Ready." he sighed. As soon as everyone had gathered as much strength as they could, they started running toward the castle, the Waddle Dees following as quickly as they could.

As they neared the castle, Kirby grew closer and closer to Meta Knight. At the time, they were at walking pace. Meta Knight's golden eyes turned turquoise as he held Kirby under his cape. "It's alright, little Star Warrior." Kirby made small whimpering noises as he stayed close to the winged warrior. King DeDeDe stopped behind some bushes and glared at the castle he used to live in until the witch kicked him out. Meta Knight and Kirby stopped before him. "There it is..." Meta Knight told them, though was pretty sure the King already knew.

King DeDeDe pointed to the side of the castle, where a few humanized Waddle Dees poked their heads out, staring at them. They waved their arms toward the hole they were in, wanting the party to hurry toward them. Kirby shook lightly, still quite scared. Meta Knight kept him close, looking ahead.

"Let us go?" Meta Knight asked, looking toward the King now. The penguin nodded, then darted toward the waddle Dees with his army behind him. To keep up, Meta Knight had grabbed Kirby, and held him close while his wings unfurled. The blue Warrior flew towards the Waddle Dees at a much faster pace than he realized, and he ended up beating the King there.

Once there, and inside in a narrow corridor, no doubt, his wings curled back into his cape and he kept Kirby well hidden. King DeDeDe soon arrived and the normal Waddle Dees worked quickly to cover up the hole they had entered from. The Star Warriors looked up the corridor to find a staircase. The Waddle Dees that had brought them there were motioning for them to continue following.

"In the throne room!" they called, waving frantically to get them to follow as they left.

Kirby whined. "Waeou..."

Meta Knight withdrew a sword from nowhere and handed it to him. "To protect yourself, in case I can't." He whispered to Kirby. Beneath his mask, he was blushing hotly and his eyes partially showed it. Regardless, Meta Knight started toward the staircase, the penguin and Kirby following, nervous and frightened of what lay ahead.

Now at the top of the staircase, they emerged into a garden and courtyard. King DeDeDe looked around, shifting his eyes warily. Meta Knight tuned his head to see if Kirby and the King were alright. Mostly Kirby though. Since they were fine, he continued following the Waddle Dees. Quite suddenly, two more people the size of Kirby and Meta Knight emerged, waving their swords at Meta knight, intended on striking him.

"Blade! Sword! Cease!" Meta Knight hollered toward the armoured men. Unfortunately, they couldn't hear him, due to being entranced by the witch living there. In fact, seems only the three Waddle Dees that they were following were themselves. The Blue Star Warrior drew his lightning blade and fought off Sword and Blade as best as he could. "Sire! Kirby! Inside!" He jumped back, blocking another strike. "Hide!" He commanded. Normally, the King would listen to nobody, but since Meta Knight's own men were attacking as if they were intruders, he obeyed immediately, running to the opening they needed to go to. Kirby was lifted by a few Waddle Dees and he struggled to stay.

He reached out to Meta Knight. "AEO! M...Meda...Niieee!" He called, looking very sad. He'd dropped the sword Meta Knight gave him, but another Waddle Dee lifted it and ran after the King. The winged warrior grunted as he jumped back again. Now that Kirby was out of harms way, the warrior's wings unfurled and he hovered for a moment, before dashing toward both Sword and Blade, his own blade sparking and posed to strike. Fortunate for him, both Sword and Blade watched Kirby and the King leave, so they weren't facing him. His blade made contact with their armour, and they fell forward, the shine disappearing at the blade pierced the armour. Blood left the wounds he'd left.

He was going to strike again, but he heard Kirby cry out for help. "Kirby!" He started flying toward the cry, but a hand came up and grabbed his foot, bringing him to the ground.

"Sir Meta Knight. You are an intruder to Mistress Raynu's castle. We will not give mercy upon you." Blade murmured. A glowing light seemed to originate from under their masks and Meta Knight growled.

"You Will Not Keep Me From Kirby!" He yelled, his wing knocking the hand from off his foot. He stood on the ground, his wings spread around him, with his sword in front of him. "You two were good partners..." He whispered, and then flew forward, holding his sword next to him as he aimed to strike. Both Blade and Sword blocked each blurry shot Meta Knight threw at them. Unfortunately, one strike missed on purpose and a shining beam headed directly toward them. They could not dodge on account of being too close. The armour was pierced and split, and the warriors before Meta Knight fell to the side, blood pouring from the wounds that halved them. Meta Knight coughed slightly, panting and gasping. He never thought for a moment that he'd have to fight his own men. The cry from Kirby brought him from weeping and he dashed towards it.

"Meda Nie!" Kirby cried, blocking as many attacks from the normal Dees and Doos that surrounded them. Unfortunately, his sword was knocked away by the unusually experienced Waddle Dees. The Waddle Doo close by held his own sword above him and Kirby was too afraid to use his only power. He merely curled up and braced for impact. Meta Knight cried out as he slashed the air once more, the shining light that had destroyed his two best mates cut through the Waddle Dees and Doos, the edge of said light slicing through the Doo above Kirby. The blue Warrior stood in front of Kirby, defending from the attacks. Kirby could do nothing but watch in astonishment, the normal blush on his cheeks increasing as he continued watching. Meta Knight's mask was shot from his face and hit the opposite wall.

Kirby blinked, and then ran toward it to get it. Meta Knight cried out. "NO!" He saw a blade strike the pink ball and Kirby fell, clutching something in his hands. Meta Knight growled loudly. "That's IT!" Meta Knight flew into the air, and sliced it several times, a tornado appearing and ripping apart the floor, sending the chunks of concrete toward each and every Waddle Dee and Doo. Once all were gone, he collapsed to the floor, and then ran toward Kirby, his wings disappearing. "Kirby..." He turned over the Star Warrior, tears flooding down his cheeks. Never before had he felt so much emotion within a day. Kirby's eyes were closed.

"No..." Meta Knight whispered, lightly touching the scarred silver mask he held between his hands, conveniently covering up much of his body. Meta Knight turned away and stood up. The panting King DeDeDe stood up from being knocked down during the barrage of concrete. "Let's kill her." Meta Knight growled, completely angry. The King ran ahead after nodding and Meta Knight slowly walked toward the door, but stopped and turned back to Kirby. He took the couple steps toward the fallen warrior and slipped the mask out from under his hands. "Farewell...Kirby..." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

He started to put the mask back on when a soft moan stopped him. "M...Meda...Niie..." Kirby whispered, sitting up. Miraculously, the blow that Kirby received punctured the mask, not Kirby. He was still alive and well, unharmed. Meta Knight dropped his mask and stared dumbfounded, the tears slowly starting to come back. Kirby smiled weakly. "W...Wae...o..." Meta Knight grabbed Kirby quickly and held him close and tight, not wanting to lose him again, spinning around a bit, smiling happily. Kirby's blush darkened once more.

"Come Kirby...We're going to kill that witch Raynu." Meta Knight told him as he sat Kirby down. Kirby nodded and Meta Knight handed his mask to the pink ball as they ran to catch up with King DeDeDe, who stopped outside the door to the throne room. "To protect you..." Meta Knight whispered to Kirby as he noticed the look of wonder on his face.

King DeDeDe stared worriedly at the door before him, having heard a few noises from the other side. Meta Knight kept his sword drawn and ready. Kirby stood next to Meta Knight, wearing his mask. King DeDeDe started laughing softly. "Good...God, the heck happened to you two?" Meta Knight smiled ever so slightly.

"Long story..." He stared at the door and his eyes turned crimson as he snarled softly. "Shall I enter and retrieve her, sire?" King DeDeDe nodded and the door opened. The winged warrior turned to Kirby. "Stay here, Kirby..." Meta Knight then turned back and ran inside. Kirby followed, ignoring the command Meta Knight gave earlier about him staying. The King stayed behind the door, not wanting to get anywhere near the witch.

Now on the long carpet that reached toward the throne, both Kirby and Meta Knight stared ahead, Meta Knight's sword at the ready. Upon the King's throne, sat a strange woman, leaning on one hand. Her crimson red eyes stared ahead at the two warriors who were willing to defend someone they hated with a fiery passion.

"Ah, Kirby of the Stars and Sir Meta Knight have graced me with their presence." She giggled lightly and stood up, her black dress shifting as she did so. Something bushy and red swayed behind her, and odd red things were upon her head. She bowed deeply. "I am Raynu...Mistress of the castle. Only because your so-called "king" was too weak to defend himself and those little creatures that followed him couldn't do anything either." She giggled again, then, using her first two fingers, waved toward her. Several transformed Waddle Dees and Doos brought out food. "You two hungry?" The creatures that held the food had half closed eyes, as if in a trance of some kind.

Meta Knight didn't respond. However, Kirby smiled and ran toward them. Meta Knight's eyes flashed turquoise. "No! Kirby! Come back here!" The knight ran toward Kirby, who had pounced on a nearby platter and started gobbling up the food upon it. The Waddle Dee who held him brought the plate to Raynu, who set it down and patted Kirby on the top of his head.

"Cute thing..." she whispered, and then looked toward Meta Knight, who was ogling a plate of apples. Raynu giggled lightly, and then snapped her fingers and the Waddle Dee set the plate down in front of Meta Knight. His golden eyes dulled slightly as he stared at it, but he brought himself out of his fixation with the apples and his now crimson eyes stared at the woman. "Oh come on. I know your hungry...especially from that battle with your men and the Waddle Dees." Meta Knight gasped and his eyes widened.

"It was you?" He growled, his blade sparking as his eyes narrowed. "I will kill you. I will kill you!" He yelled, and then rushed her. After one step, he stopped and gasped, his eyes wide. "Why can't I move?" He lowered his sword against his own will. The woman sat back down.

"I said eat." She commanded. His eyes turned Turquoise and he nodded.

"Yes, Mistress Raynu." He sat down in front of the plate and started eating them quickly. Kirby had hopped onto another plate, inhaling them down. He then did the same with another only enjoying the food this time. Raynu giggled softly. While he was eating, the spell surrounding Meta Knight's movements was dispelled and he could control himself again. However, he continued eating. The strength he'd used to kill his men and the Dees and Doos needed to be regained.

Back behind the door, King DeDeDe was judging on what he should do. Should he help his warriors or remain out where he was. He was going to stay until he heard Raynu call him a "weakling king". He growled and tightened his grip on his two-ton hammer. "That's it." he told himself. He then faced the door. He was getting ready to burst through the door when he heard Meta Knight cry out ' I will kill you!' He then lowered his hammer for a moment, and then shook his head. "What am I doing? I need to help them." He closed his eyes to prepare for the inevitable second battle. He then jumped back and swung his hammer a couple times, preparing his arms for the workout. Once ready, he burst through the doors, yelling at the top of his lungs with his hammer above is head as he ran toward the woman.

Meta Knight gasped and turned his head around, his eyes flashing silver for a second. With a half eaten apple in his hand, he cried out to King DeDeDe. "Sire stop!" He had felt Raynu's defense spike and he looked over to her. She held her arms in front of her face, glaring at the penguin. Her crimson eyes glowed slightly. Once the penguin was near enough, she let her hands fly in opposite directions, and a big ball of electricity surrounded King DeDeDe. He growled for a moment, before crying out in pain as electricity coursed through his veins. Almost immediately, he fell unconscious. Raynu removed her gloves and started waving them about as the ball grew closer and closer to her. She grinned evilly and blood spattered around the ball slightly. Crunching noises were heard as bones were broken, reshaped, and mended. More blood came around and she stopped, turning the ball around.

"Whatcha think?" The penguin had turned to a human. A blue crop of hair covered the top of his head; pale skin covered once blue skin. A mouth and nose appeared where his beak used to be and legs were below his belt. Upon the ends of his arms were five littler appendages upon a fatter one. One of which was holding his hammer.

Meta Knight let his jaw drop as he examined his King. He looked more like the Waddle Dees, only...was himself. The winged warrior growled low as she watched Raynu cast the King aside, having a Waddle Dee set him up against a pillar. He watched as the woman sat back down, her crimson red eyes glancing over toward Kirby, who sat sleeping upon a golden plate that once had apples. Meta Knight watched as a small smile crossed the woman's lips, either from enjoying watching Kirby sleep, or from planning on sending Kirby to the same fate. He assumed the worst, knowing how much she enjoyed forming King DeDeDe.

"Meta Knight...is everything alright?" Raynu asked, her head unmoved, but her eyes had shifted to meet his own, and they seemed to bore into his mind. Meta Knight struggled to keep control of his anger and to keep his emotions locked away in front of her.

"I'm...fine." he growled, looking over toward Kirby, then toward King DeDeDe. He thought what he would look like as one of those creatures. He let his mind wander in imagination.

Raynu grinned. "Little Kirby...come up..." Kirby woke soon after her sentence finished and hopped up onto her lap. Meta Knight gasped, his eyes widening as their normal golden colour returned.

"Kirby, No!" He yelled, taking another step forward.

However, his warning was too late. Raynu lifted Kirby in the same electric ball, though no electricity made him pass out. He was already asleep as soon as he climbed up onto Raynu's lap. With care, Raynu did the same with Kirby as King DeDeDe, transforming the little pink ball into a boy wearing a pink hooded jacket, with pink hair underneath. His blue eyes looked around for a moment before the pain finally got to him and he passed out again. Raynu herself set Kirby down next to the King.

"Cute thing." she whispered, then faced an astonished Meta Knight. "Your turn, Meta Naito-kun." She grinned and watched as Meta Knight growl low, his sword sparking more than normal. He swore in a whispered voice that he would help Kirby and the King get back to normal, no matter how long it would take. Raynu giggled. "Just try, blue boy." Meta Knight growled and charged her, a broad sword appearing in her hands. She held her sword at the ready while Meta Knight ran.


	4. Chapter 4

When he was close enough, she brought her own sword down upon his own, sending sparks soaring across the room and showering them within it.

"You cannot defeat me, little warrior. No matter how hard you tried." She whispered to him. He took no notice and jumped back, sending a couple swings her direction. Without much effort, it seemed, she blocked the shots and countered with her own. Meta Knight took no notice as one nicked the side of his arm, and paid more attention on blocking the rest of her deadly swings. One, two, three more swings had passed before Meta Knight found a small opening within her defenses, and took that opportune moment to jab at her. He caught the side of her dress and sliced it, catching her skin as well. Raynu took a step back and held her hand over her wound. A small golden glow illuminated the wound and, blocking a few more shots from Meta Knight, the wound was soon healed.

Meta Knight gasped in astonishment. Wounds weren't easily healed and he was slightly curious as to how she did that. However, he put his curiosity aside to fight her. Inhaling slightly, he let loose a few Sword Beams across the air and aimed them at her. Quickly, Raynu brought her sword down in a wide vertical arc, sending his sword beams right back at him.

Quickly, Meta Knight rolled out of the way and hid behind a broken pillar, gasping for breath.

Raynu cackled loudly. "Give up, Warrior! All you try cannot hurt me!" Meta knight panted as he clung to the pillar's side, his eyes shifting nervously.

'Maybe she's right...' he thought. 'She's blocking my attacks almost as easily as she's countering...' He slowly looked back at her from around the pillar. She merely grinned evilly and stared directly at him.

"Ready to give up yet, little Warrior?" She tilted her head to the side. The wound he'd received earlier finally caught his attention as pain seared through him. He collapsed to the floor, holding the 'more than just a nick' wound, trying to keep the blood _inside_ his body, rather than pour out of it. "If you give up, I can heal your wound." Although she spoke softly, her voice seemed to echo throughout the room.

Meta Knight snarled as his glove turned red where it met the wound. "I would never give in to the likes of you." He whispered, then steadied himself and prepared to attack her. He remained behind the pillar, thinking of his ways to attack her from directions and what she'd do to defend them. So far, there is only one attack he could possibly use that may do some damage to her, like it did to the Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos out in the hallway. He grinned slightly, and then pivoted around the pillar to face her.

Her eyes held some kind of sadness within them; as if she was afraid he would be seriously impaired or harmed by the wound she gave him. "Well fine, you can still fight me, but at least let me heal you..."

Meta Knight stared at her, searching her face, body, and eyes for signs of lying, but all he saw was anger and sadness within her features. As much as his mind wouldn't allow it, he slowly went toward her, finding it hard to have strength enough to walk. His vision blurred every time he exhaled and he stumbled once, but used his wings to hold him upright. He made it to her, with the help of his wings, and stood, bracing himself in case she attacked him while he was wounded.

Fortunately for him, her word held true and she laid her hands around the wound. Meta Knight tried to keep the pain from showing to much or escaping his mouth, but it was just too much. Her hands had pressed down upon the wound to stop the blood flow and he cried out in pain, his hand clenching around Galaxia. Her face held a stern look as the glow faded from around his arm. Soon enough, she let go and the blood rushed toward his hand, sending little tingling sensations throughout his arm. He rubbed it lightly, hoping the pins and needles would soon disappear.

"There. I told you I would heal you, aye?" She smiled lightly as she picked her sword back up and twirled it within her gloved fingers. "If you still wish to fight, then so be it. If not, then I promise I will give Kirby back to you."

His eyes lit up and he smiled slightly. His brain shut off when he heard that he'd get Kirby back, but the part of the brain that was supposed to think of the conditions had been blocked out. He nodded once. "I do not wish to fight any longer and risk more damage to myself, the room, or the by standers."

She nodded once and her sword disappeared. "As you wish, Meta Knight." She closed her eyes for only a moment before opening them, her wicked eyes glowing and a grin to match replacing her worried expression. Meta Knight at once realized what he'd done, but it was too late to stop the ball of electricity from consuming him. He cried out as he felt it within him, but Galaxia was much more powerful than the bolts of electricity that the ball gave off, so only the initial shock harmed him.

He groaned as he watched her arms flail about in the same manner as Kirby's and King DeDeDe's transformation had gone about. The pain that finally hit him was the breaking, reshaping, and mending of his bones, and the skin that formed around it. He watched her face focus intently on the extra fine details of his face, of his hair, and making his armour fit still. She replaced his mask onto the top of his head, making sure it was big enough to cover his face.

Once he was fit enough to be a human, a bright flash ran across Meta Knight's golden eyes. The ball had disappeared and she held him within her arms. The last thing Meta Knight saw before his eyes and brain were clouded in darkness was sorrow, enjoyment, and wickedness upon the face and eyes of Raynu.


	5. Chapter 5

A loud honking noise echoed throughout Meta Knight's ears. It was so piercingly loud, he kept his golden eyes shut tight, and his newly fingered gloves over his ears. Even then, it was going right through to his brain. It's almost as if it was originating from directly in front of him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked once, at what he found. A rather large machine, similar to the one King DeDeDe drove back on Popstar, was staring at him, blasting its horn, with _something_ or _someone_ yelling at him.

'Speaking of which,' Meta Knight thought as he looked around himself. 'Where am I anyway?' As his eyes scanned his surroundings, he noticed people, or more monsters Raynu had created, staring at him and whispering amongst themselves. Those people looked suited, and more natural to their forms, whereas himself, Kirby, and the King, did not. Disregarding all the inappropriate staring, he looked down and noticed three things.

One: He was sitting on his newly formed knees.

Two: Kirby was passed out beside him.

Three: King DeDeDe was missing.

As Meta Knight stood up, his legs shaking slightly, he came to the realization that his mask was missing. It caused him to panic slightly. Nobody, not even back on Popstar, had seen his face without his mask. A few seconds more of trying to cover his face, he smirked. Nobody here has seen him with his mask_ on,_ let alone off. He told himself he would do without it until it was located, but he'd still prefer to have it.

A small noise from Kirby brought his attention away from his appearance. "Meda…Nie…" he murmured, and the armour clad warrior knelt down.

"Yes, Kirby?" he asked quietly, placing his hand on Kirby's forehead gently. Kirby smiled and touched Meta Knight's hand.

The honking noise began again and the voice became louder. "Ey! What ya'll doin' in da middle o da road? Move it!" yelled the driver of said machine. Meta Knight lifted Kirby and, as he walked toward where the other people were standing, he noticed that he was either stronger than his supple frame lead on to be, or Kirby was a lot lighter than his constant eating would let him be.

The metal machines began moving once more, at a faster pace than anyone could possibly move on their own, and much quicker than Popstar's residents could go. Meta Knight's golden eyes shimmered with awe as he watched them. Slowly, but surely, he became aware of the humans staring at them, and whispering to themselves or with each other. His lips curled in a snarl and he held Kirby closer than ever, protecting him from their hateful gazes. "What? Do you have a problem with me? Is it the way I look? Say it aloud, you cowards!" he cried out to them. Kirby whimpered as the people staring began walking away.

"Meda Nie?" Kirby asked, his whimpering more noticeable, and a slight shiver ran through him. Meta Knight sighed softly as he looked back at Kirby.

"I'm sorry, Kirby. Let's go find a place to rest for the night…"

Meta Knight sighed softly as he looked around at the buildings. Taking a couple steps forward, he steadied himself on the wall. Walking while carrying someone was harder than it looked in the body he wasn't used to. Every other step, he'd lean against the wall, for he stumbled and did not wish to harm Kirby. Most people who saw them started laughing while walking away. He snarled softly, more to himself than toward anyone.

"She's coming! The Evil One is coming!" screamed someone in the crowd. _Wait a moment…that voice sounds familiar_. He set Kirby down on the concrete sidewalk, and Kirby curled up, shaking.

"Poyo…." Kirby whispered to himself. Meta Knight sighed and withdrew Galaxia, holding it close to him, ready to strike. He bent slightly, facing the direction of the blue haired woman, who ran from person to person, shouting and warning about someone evil. He snarled softly as he watched her dress and tail sway alternately as she ran. The fox ears on her head were folded backward in desperation.

"Raynu!" Meta Knight yelled. His crimson eyes were shimmering in anticipation and hatred for the woman. The woman froze, almost in mid-step, as the name was called. Her wide-eyed, fearful expression focused on Meta Knight. At one time, she was standing, about ten cement blocks away from them. The next second, as he blinked, she was right in front of him. One hand was on Galaxia and the other on his chest. His slightly dulled golden eyes gave off his confusion and fright.

"Do not say her name!" she hissed, leaning closer. Meta Knight's cheeks flared as she neared him. A soft murmur from Kirby, who was still curled on the ground, brought her attention from him.

"A-Apple…" he whispered, shaking in hunger and fright. She smiled lightly and held out her hand, a huge red apple, about the size of a human head, appeared out of thin air. At this incredibly difficult stunt, a man who had been watching, gasped. She made it look easy.

"Here you go, Kirby," she set it down in his lap and watched his eyes light up at the sight of it. "I mean you both no harm, but if you would step inside this building please." She let go of Meta Knight and he blinked twice, before helping Kirby up to go indoors. The man followed after the woman. She stopped him at the door and he chuckled. "What do you want here?" He didn't reply and only stepped past.

Meta knight lifted Kirby from the ground and brought him inside the building. He found a small couch to sit upon in a corner, and he did so, still holding onto Kirby out of sheer protection. He glanced at Nayru, who in turn was glaring at the brown haired man. "Madam," he started, trying to sound polite. "How did you know Kirby's name?" Her head turned to face him as she sat on thin air.

"I saw it in your eyes, Meta Knight." He blinked twice, then refused to look at her any longer. He reminded her too much of the black haired witch in DeDeDe's castle.

"Likely story..." he murmured, then stared at Kirby, who had fallen asleep, snuggled into Meta Knight's arms. Meta Knight blushed softly, but smiled. He seemed to fit right there, as if he belonged there.

"Well, whether you believe me or not, it's true. I can see many things in you, Meta Naito." she whispered, her gray eyes no longer on the curious man in the corner. Her soft lips were curled in a smile as Meta Knight stared at her in pure confusion.

"Like what? Tell me what you see so I may determine your truth." he taunted, an arm around the sleeping Kirby and the other on the back of the couch. His shimmering golden eyes never left hers.

After a moment or two, her expression changed to one of sadness and Meta Knight's changed to curiousity instead of cockiness. "What is it, madam? What do you see?"

She looked away for a moment. "I am sorry...for what Raynu has done. She has a sick imagination and does what she wishes...When I take you back to your home...if you wish me to revive them to their former glory and without the memory of being entranced, or dying, you only need to say so of me." Meta Knight thought for a moment as to what she meant, but when he realized it was about Blade and Sword, his golden eyes dulled and he looked down, sitting up off the couch and staring at a strange black spot on the darkened gray carpeting below his feet.

"...I would appreciate it, madam, if you could do that. It hurt me greatly inside to slaughter them, because I know it wasn't their fault. Though the memories would kill me, I would like that." He looked up at her, a small wet line leaving his right eye, showing that a tear had escaped his carefulness.

She smiled gently and from out of the black spot he was staring at, a black rose emerged and grew, until it was fully blossomed before Meta Knight. The stem rose to his knee while the blossom rose slightly above it. He took no notice. "Where are my manners...my name is Nayru." She nodded her head slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Meta Knight narrowed his eyes. "Just a scramble of letters from that Witch, huh?" he growled.

Surprisingly, Nayru agreed to his statement. "Yes, actually. By all technicalities, Raynu and myself are one and the same. She is my Shadow." That last part made Meta Knight blink and try to figure out the meaning of her words.

"Shadow?" he whispered. "I didn't know shadows were beings..." He fell back against the couch and looked at the cracked ceiling, watching a piece crumble slightly. The man in the corner never took his eyes off of Nayru, nodding to the statement she made about the shadow.

Getting irratated, Nayru glanced over at the man. "Who are you? Why have you taken such an nterest in our little...private conversation anyway?" The man sat up in the chair and chuckled.

"Call me Zach. And nothing else. As for why, I saw that apple you materialized. Nobody can do that with what little effort you put into it. Plus, I was curious about these two, and that fat guy that came up with them." Meta Knight sat up, curious again.

"You've seen the King? Pray tell, where is he?" Meta Knight stood up, eager to get going to find King DeDeDe. Zach held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I don't know. Last I saw of him, he was heading toward the mountains." Meta Knight fell back down and sighed angrily. Kirby crawled into Meta Knight, but didn't get far as the warrior stood again.

"We're going. The King comes first before all else." He was determined, but Nayru held her hand up to stop him.

"That is fine, but if I am to gain your trust, I must explain to you a couple things. One of them involved me doing something." Glaring, Meta Knight sat back down and Kirby cuddled into him. Nayru then began, "Raynu is a Shadow of mine, as I've said before. While I refuse to fight, she destroys everything she sees." Her hands were in her lap as her tail flicked behind her. She sat on the floor on her knees. "I know the damage done to you is fixable, though relatively hard to do so. At the moment, I can only fix one of you. Firstly, I shall work on Kirby, and by the time you find King DeDeDe, I may be able to do the second."

Meta Knight blinked, then as his eyes darkened to a reddish, he glared, "And what, exactly will you be doing?" At this, Nayru smiled and held out her hand to beckoned Kirby over to her. Kirby shivered and held tightly to Meta Knight's arm, remembering full well was Raynu did to him in the castle. Nayru smiled.

"You have my word, Kirby that this shall be painless. I won't harm you." She held out her arms again and Kirby looked up toward Meta Knight, who narrowed his eyes before pulling out Galaxia.

"Go on, Kirby. I shall slice her open and burn her corpse should she harm you in any way." Though it satisfied Kirby, Nayru's fox ears fell to the sides and she let out a low whimper.

"...Great visual." She whispered. As Kirby stood with a hand near hs mouth, Nayru placed one of her hands on his chest and the other over his eyes. Softly, she began to chant, "Siloria Minuse Teraho Mikar." As she continued, Kirby got sleepy and swayed, before he fainted altogether. She made no attempt to catch him as he fell, but halfway down, his body exploded in a puff of pink smoke. Meta Knight held Galaxia tightly, the blade sparking slightly. He was standing, as he'd attempted to catch Kirby and failed.

When the smoke cleared, a small pink ball stood where the human would have lain. Kirby touched his body to realize he was back to normal. He smiled and cried out, "Poyo!"

As soon as he did, the sound of metal clashing against the floor was heard, and all eyes went to Meta Knight. Despite having seen several acts of magic it was a wonder how this surpsied him enough to drop his precious sword and stare at Kirby in awe.

Finally, he managed to stammer, "...How?" Nayru giggled gently, unaware that her little act caused the ceiling to crumble more, to the point of breaking.

"I can only do it once, "She said as Kirby went over and crawled into her lap. He was happy that he was once again reboundable and able to at as much as he wanted. She glanced over at Meta Knight and saw the sadness in his eyes, but as he came to terms with what was on his mind, he nodded. " However," she continued. " After we've found that king of yours, I should be able to do it once more. I'm certain my power should be regained by then." Meta Knight smiled and nodded again.

Suddenly, the ceiling above her fluffy fox tail collapsed, and a chunk on concrete fell onto it. Her eyes widened in surprise and as tears welled up, she inhaled. Both Meta Knight and Zach watched as her face contorted in pain. "Brace yourself, "Meta Knight said aloud, and the both of them covered their ears just as she emmited an ear shattering shreik. The windows in the room shattered and though their ears were covered, the scream could still be heard.

Zach groaned in pain and his body shifted in and out of his initial look. When it finished, his body was covered in silver fur, and his mouth and nose elongated into a muzzle. Though his shirt was gone, a tail popped out of his shorts and his ears moved to his head and changed to little wolf like ears. He kept them covered as she was still screaming.

Eventually, she stopped and every car alarm within ten miles were going off, and the windows of everything within those ten miles as well were shattered. Zach panted gently, as morphing took a bit out of him. As Nayru bandaged her tail, Meta Knight fell unconscious. Kirby was already out. Nayru glanced over to Zach and sniffed. "Kunari." The wolf growled, and weakly barked at Nayru, before passing out himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Meta Knight sighed softly as he looked around at the buildings. Taking a couple steps forward, he steadied himself on the wall. Walking while carrying someone was harder than it looked in the body he wasn't used to. Every other step, he'd lean against the wall, for he stumbled and did not wish to harm Kirby. Most people who saw them started laughing while walking away. He snarled softly, more to himself than toward anyone.

"She's coming! The Evil One is coming!" screamed someone in the crowd. Wait a moment…that voice sounds familiar. He set Kirby down on the concrete sidewalk, and Kirby curled up, shaking.

"Poyo…." Kirby whispered to himself. Meta Knight sighed and withdrew Galaxia, holding it close to him, ready to strike. He bent slightly, facing the direction of the blue haired woman, who ran from person to person, shouting and warning about someone evil. He snarled softly as he watched her dress and tail sway alternately as she ran. The fox ears on her head were folded backward in desperation.

"Raynu!" Meta Knight yelled. His crimson eyes were shimmering in anticipation and hatred for the woman. The woman froze, almost in mid-step, as the name was called. Her wide-eyed, fearful expression focused on Meta Knight. At one time, she was standing, about ten cement blocks away from them. The next second, as he blinked, she was right in front of him. One hand was on Galaxia and the other on his chest. His slightly dulled golden eyes gave off his confusion and fright.

"Do not say her name!" she hissed, leaning closer. Meta Knight's cheeks flared as she neared him. A soft murmur from Kirby, who was still curled on the ground, brought her attention from him.

"A-Apple…" he whispered, shaking in hunger and fright. She smiled lightly and held out her hand, a huge red apple, about the size of a human head, appeared out of thin air. At this incredibly difficult stunt, a man who had been watching gasped. She made it look easy.

"Here you go, Kirby," she set it down in his lap and watched his eyes light up at the sight of it. "I mean you both no harm, but if you would step inside this building please." She let go of Meta Knight and he blinked twice, before helping Kirby up to go indoors. The man followed after the woman. She stopped him at the door and he chuckled. "What do you want here?" He didn't reply and only stepped past.

She watched him walk past with a bit of hatred within her soft gray eyes. Once all were inside and seated, The door shut behind her, bolting itself. Meta Knight sighed heavenly as the pleather chair he sat in. It was intricately comfortable and he shut his eyes. He almost fell asleep, if it weren't for the fact that Kirby wanted attention and Nayru started speaking.

"Gentlemen…My name is Nayru Hatake. The witch you speak about, is my double. Her name is-," Meta Knight cut her off to answer for her.

"-Raynu." He told aloud. The man nodded. Before she continued on with her story, her gaze turned back toward the brown haired man.

"Who are you? Why do you take such an interest in us?" The man chuckled, and stood, bowing before her.

"My name is Zach. Least, that's what I want you to call me," he cleared his throat. "As for interest, I was mostly going after you, Madam, because of the apple you materialized." Nayru gulped, slightly shivering. "It didn't help that these two and a rather fat man appeared from literally nowhere in the middle of the street." He added. Meta Knight looked toward him; his golden eyes a-lit with curiosity.

"You've seen the King? Pray tell, where is he?" He asked, still sitting. Zach yawned and stretched lightly, holding his arms behind his head.

"I don't know. He left quickly before I had a chance to get a good look. Pretty sure he went toward the mountains, though." Meta Knight stood up, setting Kirby down on the seat. Kirby blinked twice.

"Poyo…?" he asked. Meta Knight dusted off his cape lightly, and then held it about him in a cloak fashion.

"We're going. We must find the King before all else." Nayru stopped him. "If you are, don't go just yet…There are a couple things I must do to gain your trust. I am not like Raynu….please sit," she pleaded. Taking a good look at her, Meta Knight sat down, Kirby nuzzling into him, and paying attention.

"Raynu, like I said, is my double. While I long for peace and happiness, she desperately wished to only destroy," her hands were in her lap as she slightly bowed her head. She sat on a stool nearby, softly whimpering. "I know the damage can be undone to you three, but for right now, there is only one I can fix. I shall work on Kirby first. When you find the King, I may be able to do a second."

Meta Knight blinked once. "What is it you'll be doing, milady?" Nayru smiled, and then beckoned Kirby over. Kirby, however, wasn't about to move, full well remembering the treachery Raynu imposed on him back at the castle. Nayru smiled gently.

"You have my word that this will be painless. I shall not harm you…" Nayru held her hands out to Kirby, who looked up at Meta Knight. The blue clad warrior narrowed her eyes at Nayru for a moment, before pulling out Galaxia and standing. Kirby followed.

"Go on Kirby. I shall slice her open should she harm you." Kirby nodded once and, keeping his hand near his mouth, he walked toward her. Nayru stood up and placed her hand over his eyes, and the other on his chest. Softly, she began chanting.

"Siloria Minus Teraho Mikar." She continued to chant and Kirby swayed lightly where he stood, before he finally fainted. Nayru made no attempt to catch him, for about halfway through, his body exploded in a puff of smoke. Meta Knight took his step back, because he aimed to catch Kirby. When the smoke dissipated, A small pink ball stood where the human would have lain. Nayru smiled and watched as Kirby lightly touched himself, then smiled and made an all too familiar sound.

"Poyo!" He cried. Metal clashed against wood and all eyes immediately went to Meta Knight. Despite having seen several acts of magic already, it was a wonder how that surprised him. He had dropped Galaxia against the floor and he stared at Kirby dumbfounded.

Finally, he managed to stammer, "How…?" Nayru giggled lightly, unaware that her little act made the ceiling begin to crumble above her.

"I can only do it once," Kirby went to her and crawled into her lap, happy that he was once again reboundable and could eat as much as the world had to offer. She glanced over at Meta Knight and saw the sadness in his eyes, but he slowly nodded. "However, after we have found that king on yours, I can do it once more. I'm certain my power will be regained by then."

Suddenly, the ceiling above her fluffy fox tail crumbled and a piece of the ceiling fell on it. Both Zach and Meta Knight watched as her face contorted with pain.

"Brace yourself…" Meta knight whispered to Zach. They both immediately put their hands on their ears as she let out a loud, high pitched scream. Both of the men fell to the ground as her scream shattered windows and glasses alike.

Zach groaned in pain as his body suddenly grew gray and silver fur, his body slightly elongating. A tail grew out from his behind and it hung behind him. Unfortunately, he lost his shirt, but he grew little wolf ears on the top of his head. They were still covered; as she was still screaming.

When she finally stopped screaming, she lifted her tail out from under the bit of ceiling and rubbed it, her gray eyes overflowing with tears. When she looked up at the group, she inhaled sharply at what she saw. "I know you from somewhere, " she whispered softly, referring to Zach.

Zach, meanwhile, pried his "hands" from his ears and stared at them with his hazel eyes, before they widened and he examined the rest of his body. Noticing he was different, he smiled softly, getting brighter and brighter the more he examined. When he finished, he stood up and bowed toward Nayru. "I thank you. Raynu transformed me into that human form, but now that you have changed me back, I no longer need it. Please," he looked up at her, still bowed. "Call me Kunari. I no longer need the alias of Zach."

Nayru smiled softly, nodding. She glanced over toward Meta Knight and Kirby, watching as the human struggled to stop the ringing, and noticed the ball in his lap was dizzy. She blushed hotly. "Oops..."

Kunari laughed to himself. Nayru sighed and let go of her tail, glancing toward a darkened corner of the room, when she finally heard a question, asked to her, from Kunari. "So, what kind of magical being are you, anyway?"

Nayru smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm a goddess, "she replied without hesitation, but her eyes never left the corner. Kunari was about to speak again but Meta Knight spoke up instead, literally stealing the words right out of the wolf's mouth.

"Prove it."


	8. Chapter 8

With a gentle giggle, She walked over to the back entrance of the building, where nothing but a sliding glass door was standing in their way to the outside. Nayru lightly made a motion for the others to follow her. "Well, if you'd come this way, I'd be delighted to show you I am who I say I am." As she went past the dark corner, a small figure bent away from it, more toward the light. It was a pitch black rose, stem and all, what seemed to peel away from the darkness in the corner. Nobody seemed to notice, as they just followed the odd woman out into the grassy yard.

When they got there, Meta Knight stood to one side of her, holding onto Kirby with both arms, and Kunari stood on the other, his arms folded across his chest. "Well, show us what you got, "he said and Meta Knight nodded.

At her request to stand back, they both did so, taking a few steps back. Meta Knight wrapped Kirby up in his cape, still holding him close, a barely visible blush on his cheeks. Nayru giggled gently before placing her palms together and beginning to chant a spell. As her words seemed to echo in the outside, small green orbs appeared out of the lush grass where they stood, and they gathered together, increasing in size as they moved closer to the blue woman. When her words changed and her hands moved positions, no longer touching each other, but one above the other, palm facing palm, the balls of green light made an outline of a rather thick tree. When her hands moved apart, the outline thickened and the middle of the tree filled itself in and sure enough, a giant tree stood in front of them.

Meta Knight looked at the tree and thought it looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. Kunari just huffed. Nayru held up her right hand, itself glowing a green colour, and she looked back at Kunari, knowing the appearance of the tree itself wouldn't be enough to satisfy the wolf in and of itself. But with her next trick, she knew he would believe her. Slowly, chanting anther spell as her hand glowed, she walked over to the trunk of the tree, placing her hand on such. The instant she did so, apples sprouted in the leaves. The only thing different about this tree and other apple trees, is in the middle of the trunk stuck out a small branch with no leaves or other smaller branches on it.

Noticing the apples, Kirby hopped out of Meta Knight's arms and bounded up the tree, beginning to nom on any apple he saw. About ten apples later, the tree began to shake and a voice boomed out into the bustling city, though the busy humans outside never bothered to notice. " WHO'S BEEN EATING MY APPLES?" it said and Kirby was shaken off the tree. the apple he held fell to the ground and rolled away, embedding itself into the ground. Above the small branch in the trunk of the tree, two black holes appeared , equally spaced apart, and a line, almost like a mouth, appeared below. Meta Knight's jaw dropped. He could finally place why the tree looked so familiar.

"Whispy..." he whispered, and he smiled slightly as he did so, before realizing Whispy did, in fact, see him with his mask on, and never off, so he covered his face with his hand, blushing lightly. A root from Whispy's trunk extended itself, catching the small pink Warrior and bringing him face to trunk with Whispy.

"OH, IT'S YOU KIRBY. HOW IS MY FAVOURITE LITTLE WARRIOR DOING?" Kirby squeeled happily at Whispy being so kind upon first meeting and the little ball squeeled Whispy's name. The tree chuckled, an apple falling off, rolling a bit away, and embedding itself nearby. "WHERE ARE WE ANYWAY? NAITO, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU LOOK...DIFFERENT SOMEHOW." Whispy handed Kirby to Meta Knight, who held one hand to cover his face, and the other to hold onto Kirby, who clung tightly.

"It's a long story...as for where we are, you might want to ask her," He nodded toward Nayru, who was leaning against the trunk, her eyes closed and her arms glanced over at her and chuckled.

"WERE YOU THE ONE WHO SUMMONED ME?" he asked.

Nayru nodded and calmly replied, "Yes."

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I am the Goddess of Nature here on this planet Earth. My name is Nayru Hatake,"

Whispy shook his leaves a little. "SO YOU ARE THE MOTHER THAT TAKES CARE OF THE PLANTS AND ANIMALS ON THIS PLANET. EARTH, YOU SAID IT WAS? THIS IS MUCH DIFFERENT THAN POPSTAR."

Nayru smiled, "Yes I am, and yes it is." She turned a little to look over at Kunari, who stared dumbstruck at Whispy. It seems he believes her now.

Meta Knight suddenly asked a question to Whispy, who was the most knowledgable being he knew, "Whispy, where is King DeDeDe?"

The tree turned to Meta Knight. "THAT IS A QUESTION I CANNOT ANSWER. YOUR KING IS SOMEWHERE NEAR YOUR DESTINATION, SO IF YOU HEAD THAT WAY, I AM SURE YOU SHALL FIND HIM. GOOD LUCK META NAITO, ON YOUR QUEST TO GET BACK TO POPSTAR. BUT FIRST, LET ME AND MOTHER SPEAK FOR AWHILE. LET US BE META NAITO AND THE WOLF KUNARI." After what he'd just seen, there's no wonder as to how this tree knew his name, Kunari thought to himself. Both Meta Knight, holding Kirby, and Kunari left the backyard, leaving Whispy and Nayru to talk outside.

Meta Knight sat down on the chair and watched as Nayru and forth, listening to Whispy's inaudible words, and every so often, she would stop i her pacing and reply to him. "I wonder what they're talking about, "he murmured and Kunari yawned, sitting on the floor.

"Who knows. But for now, it would be advisable to trust her, I think." Kunari said. Though Meta Knight didn't trust Kunari, his words seemed to ring some truth to them, and he nodded, looking down at Kirby who fell asleep in his lap. He placed his palm against Kirby's belly, smiling as Kirby placed his own nubby little hand upon Naito's and cuddling up to it.

"Yeah. Perhaps, we have a way home after all."


End file.
